Destino?
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Despues de una busqueda te encontre,destino? Mi primer fic recien escrito empezando en 2010 Espero que les guste y encerio dejenme un Review aunque sea para criticarme pero dejen 1 se los ruego se los suplico encerio primero del 2010 se merece unos Review


No sé que venga aunque lo que quiero no me queda mucha fe, quiero ver que me depara, ha habido muchos chicos en mi vida son solo escalas en el mapa, pero tú, tu eres algo así como mi meta mi punto de partida, mi destino yo lo hago y estoy marcando mi próxima parada donde te encuentre a ti.

Tuve noticias hace poco de ti, yo hace años que no te veo desde que saliste a buscar a tu padre, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad deje mi casa, mi destino era yo, yo decidía hacia dónde ir, con el coche que compre sigo desde que salí de casa no lo he cambiado, algo me dice que a donde voy es el lugar correcto

Regreso a casa para cosas importantes pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy fuera de ella viajando en aquel automóvil que compre, acabo de partir de casa de la celebración de año nuevo.

Tu huella la dejaste en mi como se dejan huellas en la arena, quien dijo que las huellas en la arena no dolían, posiblemente las de la arena se las lleve el mar y la que dejaste en mi piel se la llevo el tiempo pero la luna es la misma desde que partiste la luna sigue brillando en el cielo, es la misma.

Me parece una condena, cada que veo la luna te recuerdo nunca te pude olvidar, mejor dicho aun no puedo olvidarte.

La voces del recuerdo, los recuerdos que construiste junto conmigo, aun siguen en pie a pesar de todo, esa voz que se quedo grabada en mi, se disfraza de intuición y parece que cada que la escucho te voy a encontrar, parece ser así cada que viene tu voz a mi memoria encuentro una pista sobre donde puedes estar. A veces me parece escuchar tu voz pero es algo conocida no es la misma pero me recuerda a ti, como si se escondiera en otras para hacerme recordarte.

Yo se que tu posiblemente nunca me escuches, ni escuches lo que canto que me mantiene en pie aquellas canciones que alguna vez entone cuando tú estabas presente, se que posiblemente tu no las escuches de nuevo pero posiblemente siga usándote de inspiración y tú te la sigas robando ya que escapa como llego tan fugaz mente como eras tú.

Pero tu cara está gravada en mi mente y en la luna gravadas ambas se relacionan, tu cara en la cara de la luna están unidas ambas son tu posiblemente me este volviendo loca ya no sé ni que tanta incoherencia digo pero creo que tanta incoherencia de mi parte me mantiene un poco mas hasta que encuentre a otra persona que deje su huella en mi como tú lo hiciste.

Cambio la radio de estaciones para que alguna canción conocida con un recuerdo tuyo o me recuerde a ti. Mi vida está escondida detrás de una promesa sin cumplir de donde nace alguna inspiración algún soplo de vida alguna canción inconclusa pero que se termina después de largo tiempo todas por tu culpa, no olvido aquella promesa "nos volveremos a ver" o algo parecido fue

Ya no sé quien se está escondiendo de ti. Si tu de mi o yo de ti ambos viajamos de un lado para otro buscando o por lo menos eso es lo que yo sé de ti. Mi querido automóvil es quien me acompaña en todas estas excursiones, cada una haciéndola para ver que encuentro, pero en realidad creo que mi verdadero deseo es toparme contigo de nuevo.

Yo sigo buscando, o tal vez estoy escapando, de ti o de mí posiblemente. Seguiré buscando una explicación a esa canción o canciones que escribo pensando en ti únicamente en ti Tsukuyomi Ikuto.

Seguía andando por los caminos como ya me era costumbre, después de la celebración de fin de año con mi familia salí de nuevo de mi casa, me dependí de mi familia y estaba ahora pasando por un pequeño poblado modesto andaba despacio con la radio apagada, era extraño ya que siempre buscaba canciones que como dije antes me recordaran a ti, seguí andando despacio por la calle principal, yo Hinamori Amu una chica linda soltera sin ataduras, vi uno que otro puesto pero en uno de ellos la escuche exacta clara juro que es tu voz lo juro puedo jurarlo enserio es la tuya no me equivoque no es la voz disfrazada en otra es la tuya! Pare en el primer lugar en el que vi que pude tome mi bolsa como siempre y salí corriendo hasta el huestecillo donde había escuchado tu voz, yo tenía que estar soñando era eso seguramente, tu no podías estar parado justo frente a mí , aquel chico no podías ser tu , pero que rayos decía claro que podías ser tu! Tu pelo, tu voz y cuando giraste un poco tu cara entonces lo comprobé, no eran tus rasgos faciales ni nada por el estilo, eran tus ojos esos que me cautivaban cada que los pensaba incluso no me puede contener tenía que pronunciar tu nombre o no estaría segura de nada

-Tsukuyomi Ikuto – parecía que se lo había dicho al viento pero tú lo escuchaste me miraste y me observaste por unos segundo  
-Nos conocemos? – dijiste en tono burlón Obvio que nos conocemos tarado! Pero sabía que jugabas  
-Enserio eres tú?  
-Hummm si o me han robado mi identidad querida Amu  
- Eres tú, tu , tu…. – no pude contenerme me eche a ti te abrace a ti sentía mis lagrimas correr no me importaba tu me correspondías aquel abrazo que yo había causado  
- Vamos muéstrame una sonrisa y deja de llorar pequeña hentai – dijiste riendo y me secaste las lagrimas  
-No soy una hentai tu si lo eres – tome tu mano, si, eras real no estaba soñando  
-Me extrañaste no es así?  
-No te creas tan importante – me cruce de brazos como antes de que nos separásemos pero ahora no te di la espalda  
-Pues yo a ti si me permitirías hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo  
- Depende de que es lo que….- sentí tus labios contra los míos me estabas besando la que fue mi reacción fue una inesperada incluso para mi te di una tremenda cachetada tu me miraste confundido y yo te dedique una sonrisa- Eso fue por haberte ido tanto tiempo y esto es porque te encontré – te tome de las solapas de la camisa que traías y te atraje a mi entonces ese si era un buen beso  
-Y yo soy el hentai – pronunciaste antes de tomar mis mejillas y besarme de nuevo

No sé qué vendrá ahora pero lo que me importa es que ahora estoy contigo lo siguiente será un misterio para mi . Pero lo que me importa es que ahora que me levante te ver junto a mí y me sentiría aniquilado si ya no estuvieras, controlas muchas cosas de mí, tu eres mucho para mí, tus ojos me transportan lentamente a lugares mágicos en los que me puedo perder, y tu boca me podría hablar horas sobre el amor pero sin algún sonido solo tocando mi bocas. Ahora me gustaría que todo fuera por nosotros que no sea un por ti o por mí que sea un por nosotros porque yo ….

-Te amo Amu enserió te amo  
-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Ikuto

Me alegra que ahora ya no sea solo en fotografía donde te veré porque me encantas y porque me pasaría mi vida contigo te encontré y no te pienso perder.


End file.
